


Design Aesthetic

by MadAlien



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: Based on a prompt from Distractivate: “This looks good.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Design Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/gifts).



David wanders into the store late in the afternoon, nose red and raw and head stuffy, a pack of tissues in his bag. He’d spent the day sleeping, just like Patrick had told him to, but he literally couldn’t stay away any longer. 

“David! You’re sick. Why aren’t you at home resting? I told you I could handle everything today.”

“And I told you,” David said, voice a little hoarse and nasally, “that the new line of alpaca outerwear arrived today, and I need to arrange the display.”

“Oh, I already did that.”

David cringed a little. He was in charge of creative decisions for the store, after all. “Show me,” he said in a wary voice that insinuated that he expected to have to redo the entire thing. 

With a look that was a mixture of pride and nervousness, Patrick led him to the display. 

“Oh,” David said, taking it in. “This—this looks good.”


End file.
